


If I Close My Eyes

by ReapedPoetsSociety



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Kisumi Shigino/Makoto Tachibana, One-Sided Tachibana Makoto/Nanase Haruka, This is not a fic which satisfies either pairing, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapedPoetsSociety/pseuds/ReapedPoetsSociety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Free! Eternal Summer episode 8. Even after all this time, Kisumi is still in love with Makoto and Makoto is still in love with Haruka and they both know it. Even if they arent willing to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awesometinyhumanbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awesometinyhumanbeing).



> I was shoved into the Free! fandom by my sadistic friend and now I like to torture myself with the one-sided Makoto Tachibana/Nanase Haruka pairing. Enjoy!

He doesn’t know why he lets it happen when Kisumi leans in just a bit.

‘ _Makoto…_ ’ He whispers softly against Makoto’s lips, almost touching.

‘ _Ki…sumi…_ ’ the foreign name escapes his mouth in reply. A part of him knows he should stop it when their lips meet in a careful kiss. But his arms feel too heavy. So he leans in, seeking an escape he hadn’t found before.

 _Perhaps this time would be different…_ He lets himself think as Kisumi’s arms pull him closer.

Each touch is slow, calculated and somewhat familiar from a few years ago. Kisumi’s fingers are hot against his skin, pulling him into false oblivion. He feels Kisumi’s body tense in surprise as he pushes him into the bed, tugging off his clothes.

Open mouthed kisses are planted against Kisumi’s collar bone, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. His muffled moans ring in Makoto’s ears as Makoto slowly pushes in and starts thrusting, sinking into the sweet pleasure that consumes his thoughts.

Neither of them is surprised when a breathless ‘Haru…’ Carelessly falls off Makoto’s lips. Kisumi stills for a few seconds before thrusting up his waist weakly, urging Makoto to continue. But his firm hold on Makoto’s arms is gone. Makoto’s lips find Kisumi’s in an apologetic kiss as he pulls them to the edge.

The euphoric moment passes, leaving them gasping for breath and serenity. Only one of which they find.

Makoto hesitates for a second before slumping to his side and turning over, back to Kisumi. The room is silent save for Kisumi’s gentle breathing and, perhaps, Makoto’s erratic heartbeat. Images of Haruka and Rin flash cruelly in his mind. Hot tears blur Makoto’s vision of the dimly lit room, longing heavy in his chest.  He lets his eyelids slide shut.

‘ _I’m-_ ’ Makoto starts, regret embedded in his voice.

‘ _Don’t. Please._ ’ Kisumi says, tone lacking emotion. The mattress moves slightly and Makoto hears a scuffle of clothes, silent footsteps against the wooden floor and the door sliding open. When he doesn’t hear it close, he opens his eyes. Kisumi’s outline is prominent against the light from the other room. ‘ _I thought,_ ’ he murmurs, barely audible. ‘ _By now…_ ’ His fingers curl into a fist and he shakes his head before stepping out and shutting the door.

Makoto’s fingers twist into the bed sheet as he tries to shove out the silence that surrounds him, threatening to erode away his sanity bit by bit.


End file.
